Queen of Darkness II
by SithChick21
Summary: Meg is now married to Emperor Palpatine and they are very happy together. But then the Empire is threatened by a rebel alliance and there is chaos. Can they save the Empire before it's too late? The very anticipated sequel to Queen of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Darkness II

PG-13

Summary: Meg is now married to Emperor Palpatine and they are very happy together. But then the empire is threatened by a rebel alliance and there is chaos. Can they save the Empire before it's too late? The very anticipated sequel to Queen of Darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I only own the original characters. The rest belongs to George Lucas.

Emperor and Empress Palpatine greeted the crowd as they walked into the exquisite ballroom in the Imperial Palace. It had been seven years since the republic became an empire and it was also Meg's and Cos's wedding anniversary. Meg was also now 24 years old and pregnant with a baby. As they walked down the aisle of the great room, Meg saw her brother and sister. She smiled and waved at them.

The night was filled with laughter and dancing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, then Meg's father, who was now known as Darth Vader stepped up onto the stage in front of the room. Meg and her mom looked at her father in admiration. Flanked by two stormtroopers, he looked the picture of importance. Then when he began talking, she felt even more proud to be his daughter. "Seven years ago I never realized that I could be this man, we have become a great empire and we now have peace. Today we are also celebrating something else that is very special to me, we are celebrating the seven year anniversary of my daughter, Meg Skywalker Palpatine, who is now Empress." Meg leaned on Palpatine's arm and smiled as Vader continued. "My daughter is the bravest person I have ever met and she is very precious to me." He motioned for her to come up and she did. She leaned into her father's embrace and sighed.

Miles away, Obi Wan Kenobi looked out his window on his hideout in Tatooine and wondered as he had for many nights, if there will ever be an end to the Empire. He smiled evily and thought something he never thought before. "I shall gather some former senators and some loyal soldiers and form a rebel alliance." Then there shall be an end to this ridiculous empire."

That's all for now guys, there will be more soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! Here is the second chapter. :) Enjoy!

That night Meg was sitting on her chair by her window, watching the busy Imperial City before her. She looked at the dazzling lights and watched the speeders go by, she always sat there and thought for hours. She felt Palpatine rubbing her back and smiled, she turned around and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead "angel are you coming to bed soon?" Meg got up and hugged him tight as he leaned his head on her's, "I'm coming Cos" she said as she kissed him softly. He touched her stomach gently and said "our child is going to be very strong in the force you know." Meg smiled, "but not as strong as you" she whispered and stroked his cheek. Palpatine kissed her forehead again and led her to their bedroom.

Luke was working on his laptop in his room when his Vader walked into his room. "My son, I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you. We have found a rebel ship from the planet Alderaan and I need your help in arresting Senator Bail Organa, maybe he can tell us where those Death Star plans are." Luke nodded, "I will gather up some troops and track down this ship." "Very good Luke," Vader said.

Bail Organa walked down an expansive hallway on his ship with some fellow senators, "soon we will have the Death Star destroyed and hopefully the Empire also." All of a sudden a droid came up to Bail and handed him a note. Bail read the note and told his crew, "Line up the starfighters, we will destroy these intruders.

Luke and Vader turned their ships toward the ship where Bail Organa had sent out starfighters. "Alright son, remember what I taught you," and at that they started shooting at the approaching threat. As soon as all the fighters were shot down, the made their approach toward the ship. When they landed on the deck, Vader turned towards Artoo and said "locate the senator please?" Artoo sent out a holographic map and made a pointer where Bail Organa was. Luke pointed at the mark, "there he is." "Very good Artoo" Vader said.

More later...


	3. Chapter 3

At that same moment, Meg, Padme, and Leia were starting to fix up the baby's room. "So Meg, have you thought about any names for the baby?" Leia asked. Hmmm ... I might need some help with that. I know what I want to name it if it's a girl. "What?" Her mother and sister said in unison. "Mara Jade" Meg said simply. "Honey that is a beautiful name" Padme said. "I just don't know what to name it if it's a boy" Meg said. Her mother came up to her and kissed her head. "You'll figure it out honey." At that moment, Leia threw a stuffed Ewok at them. "C'mon, enough of the mushy stuff, lets get back to work."

Luke and Vader slashed droids with their lightsabers as they tried to get to the Senator. After the 3rd set of droids were destroyed they raced down the hallway again. Luke found the Senator's room, and slashed the door with his lightsaber. Vader followed his son and they slashed more droids, "Senator Organa, you are under arrest. That is if you don't cough up the plans for the Death Star" Vader said with venom in his voice. Bail straightened and stared both Sith in the eye. "I will never give up the plans." "Very well then" Vader said and motioned to two stormtroopers. They came forward and grabbed him. "If you will not give up the plans now, you will eventually."

Meg sat with Cos in their living room waiting for dinner to be served. "Honey, the baby's room is looking good." "Thanks Cos." Meg said amused. "I thought you weren't into stuff like that." She said as she leaned over and straightened the hood that covered his face. "Meg, when it comes to our child, I will definately care about that stuff." At that moment a droid came to them, "Dinner is ready Master." Meg smiled. "We'll be right their 4-ceepio." As soon as the droid was gone, she hugged her husband tight and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist smoothed her hair down. Meg looked into his very yellow eyes "I love you Cos." Meg said and kissed his cheek.Then they both got up and walked to dinner.

Luke and Vader walked into their apartment and smelled something good. Padme walked into the living room and said, "dinner is ready boys." Vader hugged Padme tight as Leia and Luke high fived eachother. As soon as they sat down, Vader asked, so how is our grandbaby's room looking?" "Really good daddy, Leia said. It's really coming along. "How does Meg feel?" Luke asked. "She looks really good" Padme commented. She seems to be feeling good. "No migraines, or stomach aches?" Vader wondered. "Not that I know of" Padme said. Vader gave a sigh of relief. All through Meg's teenage years, she had gotten real bad migraines and stomach aches. She still had the stomach aches, but the migraines went away for the most part. They all were worried that now that she had gotten pregnant, the migraines would come back. "I'm sure that Cos would let us know." Padme said. They all had a peaceful meal. Vader made the decision to call his daughter after dinner. "I want to know how my little girl is doing from her own mouth."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!! I'm sorry, I haven't written that much lately. I've been busy with an interview for a Lab Animal Tech job. So it may get even more hectic because I may only have to write the story on the weekends now. (Well alternating weekends) Hehe. Anywho enjoy!!!

Meg was laying on her bed in Cos's arms when her cell phone rang, it was her dad. "Hey Daddy!" "Hey honey, how are you?" "I'm great daddy" Meg replied. She could hear her father sigh with relief. "Dad, are you okay?" "I'm okay honey, I was just worried about you." Meg smiled and said, "well you always have been overprotective." Her dad chuckled, and so did Cos. She hit Cos playfully on the arm and finished talking to her dad. When Meg hung up, she leaned back into her husband's arms and sighed. Cos wrapped a blanket around them both. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and buried her face into his neck. Cos smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Your father loves you my dear girl" he commented. "I know" Meg said closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

Vader and Luke walked along the halls of the newly constructed Death Star. They were going to interrogate Bail Organa for the third time since they arrested him. "Father when do you think that he is going to surrender the plans." Vader smiled behind his mask, Luke was just like him when he was younger. "Have patience my son, soon he will talk." Vader continued, Grand Moff Tarkin wants to get rid of Alderaan soon also. Luke looked at his father and said "maybe that will get him to talk." "Perhaps it will my son, perhaps it will."


	5. Chapter 5

It was any day now that the baby was due and Meg was getting restless. She was laying on the couch one night waiting for Cos to get out of a Senate meeting and thought about how long it was going to be before he got back. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, she wanted him to be with her and she missed him. Just then she heard the door the bedroom open and in came Cos with a box of pizza, she got up and smiled at him. It never ceased to amaze her how in touch he was with knowing when she was craving something. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "how are you sweetheart?" "I'm fine" Meg answered lightly. Cos set the pizza on the desk next to Meg's laptop, and drew her into his arms. "Your not feeling that well are you dear?" he asked concerned. Meg buried her face into his chest and let out a muffled "No". Cos laughed and kissed her hair. "You are so goofy" he said. "It's like your still a teenager." Meg laughed and kissed his lips lightly. "Well then Mr. Emperor, the Galaxy has a goofy Empress then." Cos started tickling her and she started laughing like crazy. After that little fiasco, Meg grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, took a big bite of it and said "you love me anyway don't you?" Cos hugged her again and said, "now that is very true."

Stormtroopers flocked the hallways of the Death Star. There was an emergency: Bail Organa had escaped with some rebel scum that had rescued him. Vader and Luke stared out the window. "I sense a Jedi is with this rebel fleet" Vader said thoughtfully. "How?" Luke said. All the Jedi are dead." Vader turned to Luke and said "Not quite my son, there was one that escaped when I was injured, back when I first became what I am now. He goes by the name Obi Wan Kenobi. I must go and face him."

Obi Wan walked the hallways of the Death Star with Lando Calrissian, Admiral Akbar and the rescued Bail Organa. Obi Wan turned to the three of them and said, "Go back to the ship and wait for me." "Yes sir" they said in unison and walked away. Obi Wan walked down the other way in hopes of finding a certain enemy that only he could defeat. He didn't get far when he sensed Vader's presence, he looked behind him and there he was with his lightsaber in hand. "I have waited a long time for this" Vader said. "And this time you won't get away." Obi Wan lit his lightsaber and they started fighting. After a couple of minutes Obi Wan tired out and Vader went in for the kill. Obi Wan was finally dead. Vader sighed and walked away.

The next day Leia, Padme, and Meg were out for lunch, and they were very relieved and happy. "I still can't believe that those rebel scum blew up Cos's coveted Death Star! He was storming around the palace all weekend. But I am also happy that Luke and daddy escaped." "I am too" Leia said. "Ditto" Padme put in. "But they are making plans for a new Death Star and Cos is very happy about that." Padme leaned over and touched her daughter's stomach. "This little one should be born soon, and I'll have a grand-daughter to play with." Meg laughed and hugged her mom. Leia rolled her eyes and sighed, "must you hug all the time?" Padme and Meg wrestled Leia into the hug and she had no choice but to submit.


	6. Chapter 6

** 16 years later**

16 year old Mara Jade ran through the hallways of the palace to her room, she had just finished another round of training with her dad and she was planning to go out with her cousins Jaina and Sabe. They were also her very best friends. As she changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, Meg walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Hey sweetie, how was your training?" "Great!!" Mara exclaimed. "Daddy says I'm getting better all the time!" "Where are you guys going tonight?" Meg said to her daughter. "We might go to Olive Garden and then if it's alright, Jaina and Sabe can spend the night." That's fine" Meg said as she walked over and hugged her daughter tight. "Have fun tonight honey." "Thanks Mom." Mara said. She kissed her mom on the cheek and finished getting ready. Meg walked out into the hallway and smiled, there standing by the doorway to the living room was Cos. She walked over and kissed him softly, "I love you" Meg exclaimed. Cos put his lips to hers again and they stayed like that until they heard Mara say. "UGH!!! Get a room!!!" Meg and Cos pulled apart and laughed. Mara rolled her eyes and walked out to the hanger bay.

Leia and her husband Han were watching a holovid when Jaina came into the living room. "Guys I'm leavin' she said as she walked to the door. "Now hold up there missy," Leia called. "Come here for a second. "Do you have everything you need to spend the night at your cousin's house?" "Yeah," Jaina said in a rush. Han walked over to her and kissed her forhead. Jaina loved her father and was basically a Daddy's Girl. Han was a pilot and Jaina wanted to be one so badly. Her twin brother Jason was interested in politics just like his mom and his grandmother. "You be good alright", Leia said as she hugged her. "I will guys, I promise. She then picked up her bag and walked out the door. Leia walked over to Han and hugged him. "They grow up so fast don't they?" Han looked over to the door with a almost comical/worried look. "Yeah, tell me about it" he said.

Sabe threw some stuff together in her overnight bag as Luke came into her room. Ever since her mother died, she and Luke only had eachother. She, like Mara was training to be a Sith. Her grandfather and her father trained her daily and she was getting stronger by the minute. "You be careful tonight honey." Sabe showed her father her lightsaber and threw it into her bag. "Oh, I'll be careful." Luke laughed, "so much like your grandfather, always on the move." Sabe threw her arms around her father and laughed. "Yeah, that about sums it up. I promise I'll be careful."

Padme and Vader lay on the bed in eachother's arms. "I can't believe how time flys by, our grandkids are so grown up" Padme said. "I know" Vader said. "I especially miss Meg, she was a Daddy's girl for sure." "And she and Cos are so happy together." Padme added. "How are you doing with keeping the Rebels away?" she asked. "We are still trying to catch that Rebel ship and kill all those people. "They are a thorn in my side. I am going to the new Death Star tomorrow to see what the progress is." Padme leaned her head on his chest and said. "I'm sure things will be alright soon."


End file.
